1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake device for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intake device for a V-type internal combustion engine equipped with two intake devices for a plurality of cylinder banks.
2. Background Information
One typical type of intake device for a V-type internal combustion engine has two air induction passage arrangements, i.e., a left air induction arrangement and a right air induction arrangement, serving to deliver intake air from a pair of left and right throttle bodies (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-54845).
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved intake device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.